Another day, another adventure
by ACEAMC
Summary: so you think you know the Legend of Zelda:the Wind Waker, do you? you don't know the Awsome half of it. hint:Pov change!
1. Dead men tell no tales

Dead men tell no tales

The wind blew west that particular morning, and the sun wasn't even up yet when work began for my crew. "Alright, up and at 'em you clowns." I barked, flipping over several hammocks in the barracks. The men responded to me with a chorus of whining and yawning. "C'mon boss!" Niko whined, rubbing some sand out of his eyes, "can't we at least sleep in a few more minutes?" how do I describe Niko? Childish, insubordinate, ummm . . . dead? "For pirates, work begins when the captain's awake, so that already means you scumbags are two hours late. Now move it." I'll admit it; I was a bit anxious to set sail that morning. There were rumors going around that people were being snatched right out of their daily lives by some giant bird, there was no way I was letting that thing get my ship. "Plot a course south by southwest, I feel like raiding windfall."

"Yes captain." My crew rushed out of their quarters, fully dressed and ready to go within moments. I'm so proud of them, but I'd never tell them that, or they'd get soft. Senza, Nudge, and Zuko began raising the anchor while Mako and Niko began swabbing the deck. Gonzo, oldest person on board and my first mate. Hey, when you inherit the ship, you're born ready for the job.

"After we sack windfall, I suppose we'll be going after these treasures, right?" Gonzo asked, leaning against the bow, looking calmly at the sky. "Sure, couldn't hurt." I shrugged, looking out over the prow to a sun barely rising. As the men below began preparing the ship for sailing, they began singing this one song they always sing when doing their chores. I didn't really mind, parts of it I even liked:

_Shiver me timbers, shiver my soul,_

_Yo, oh heave ho!_

_There are men whose hearts are as black as coal,_

_Yo, oh heave ho!_

_And they sailed their ship across the ocean blue,_

_A blood-thirsty captain and a cut-throat crew,_ (Guess which part's my favorite?)

_It's as dark a tale as was ever told  
of the lust for treasure and the love of gold_

That's my men; even when working, plunder's all they can think about_  
Shiver my timbers, shiver my sides  
Yo, oh heave ho  
There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides  
Yo, oh heave ho_

For a second I thought I heard something above me flap, but I convinced myself it was the flag of our ship._  
And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum  
The devil himself would have to call them scum  
Every man aboard would have killed his mate  
For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight  
A piece of eight  
A piece of eight  
Five, six, seven, eight_

Something under the water gurgled, surprisingly joining in_  
Hulla wacka Ulla wacka something not right  
Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight  
Hulla wacka Ulla wacka sailor man beware  
When de money in the ground dere's murder in de air  
Murder in de air_

"Something wrong?" Gonzo asked, noticing me clenching my fists. "- no I'm fine."_  
One more time now  
Shiver my timbers, shiver my bones  
Yo oh heave ho  
There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones_

The sun had finally risen now, giving the ship a powerful glow. My mom used to call this ship the Epona, but the name washed away before I turned seven_  
Yo oh heave ho  
When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed  
There's no turning back from any course that's laid  
And when greed and villainy sail the sea  
You can bet your boots there'll be treachery_

"Yaaaaaaaaa." something high above me shrieked, it sounded an awful lot like a bird._  
Shiver my timbers; shiver my sails  
Dead men tell no tales_

"Shut up!" I barked, listening intently, "I think I heard something." For a second I thought I heard more flapping, then a whoosh. Before I could comprehend it, I was staring down at a miniature version of my boat, with something clamping around my stomach. Turns out that thing was bird talons. Great.

It tried to fly north by northwest, but my crew was already hurling stones at it with the catapult. Well, looks like they can survive without me. The bird took me high into the air, where everything got cold and the air got thinner. I guess I passed out, 'cause that flashback I had didn't happen recently.


	2. Sucsession

Succession

"Hey pipsqueak, think fast!" Niko called behind me in my flashback. Funny thing about flashbacks, you have no control over them. Like I did way back when, I turned around and got nailed with a balloon full of jam. I stopped crying over the little things when I was about three, so in this flashback I chased Niko around the deck for a full ten minutes. "Sooo . . . who's in the lead?" Asked a voice I hadn't heard in forever now. If I was in control of the flashback, I'd give this woman, who looked a lot like me except for her clothes, the biggest hug I've ever given anyone. "Mom!" Flashback me shouted while flashback Niko shuddered, "Hi, boss . . ."

"Interesting choice of filling," she said, examining the remains of the balloon, "Would you rather be keel-haled or tied to the prow in a dress?"

"Well boss, you gotta understand! I only meant it as a joke, and this pipsqueak's alway's getting in the way, and it was my own jam ration-"

"Niko," My mom interrupted him, "Keel-hall, or dress?"

Niko sighed, "I'll go get the wig."

"Man mom, all you haft to do is say the word and these guys do everything for you! You're amazing!" my future crew was working diligently, not even singing while following orders. "Yeah? Hey Senza! Get my baby here a wet cloth; no kid of mine get's covered in jam without repercussions." While Senza ran off to do this, Niko, already dressed in drag, tied himself carefully to the long log on the prow, and swung over, the rope the only thing between himself and a more humiliating keel-haul. We both laughed, "The best part is, one day you'll be the one making Niko do that."

It flashed-forward several hours, to nightfall and a more serious tone, "All right, we're all clear on the plan, right?" my mom asked the crew, Niko was even wearing his dress still. "Right, you guys'll head into the pirate fortress alone and secretly." Gonzo replied, readying the catapult for launch. Me and my mom fit snugly in the barrel on the platform; this was going to be a "Mother-daughter" Exercise. "If you're not back in thirty minutes, we knock the place over!" Niko added, glaring at the stone fortress before us. "And remember, this is easy. So easy, that I can use it as a training exercise for my daughter, so don't screw it up! We ready?" the guys nodded in reply and started the count-down on the launch. I always loved doing this. "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ." and with that the barrel was racing through the air, almost as if me and my mom turned into birds. Who knew this would be one of our last moments together.

With a small splash we were within the fortress. "Alright, first rule of stealing things: be quiet when you do it."

"Right." I smiled and zipped my lips shut to help return the point. We flipped the barrel over and floated in it under a doorway of the inner fortress, following a careful path to the upper level of the fortress; we were heading for the top. "Man, you'd think the guards had something else on their minds tonight." I whispered when we got to the final room. "Maybe, but we're not taking any chances. Let's find the treasure and get out of here!" we combed the small wooden room quickly, looking under floorboards and above the ceiling. Finally after prying up some floorboards near the back of the room, I found something. It was a light-blue orb, with what looked liked clear sea-water on it. In the center of it was the symbol of an eye with a tear underneath it. "Is this what we're looking for?" I asked quietly, in case the guards decided to check up here. "Yeah, this is it. This is the _sea's spirit;_ it gives the power of the ocean to those who wield it. And right now, that's us!" she smiled slyly, the way I would smile for the rest of my life in her memory. That's when the screaming began.

We both looked out of the window at the back of the room to find the courtyard surrounded by pig-monsters and mangled bodies. In the center of it all stood a dark and cruel-looking man, the kind you find hiding in bushes in dangerous places, "Great, we're running out of time. We need to get out of here!" she took the Sea's spirit in one hand and mine in the other, but before we could reach the door someone opened it. It was an enemy pirate, their captain in fact.

"Anne." The enemy pirate sighed calmly, as if the massacre outside didn't exist. "Killegrew." My mom huffed, "Not to cause a panic, but members of your own crew are dying down there. Shouldn't you do something?"

"Can't. That man down there with the evil eyes was, regrettably, and old leader of ours. For awhile he's been held back by the powers that be, but now he's gotten out, and he's found us obsolete. He knows I'm up here, you too, and he won't waste a second between coming up here and killing us both. However, he doesn't know she is." She pointed at me, "You haft to get out of here, before it's too late. There's a drop-off that goes out the window there to the water's edge, that's probably the best way out." She pointed outside, to the window we looked out a moment earlier. Sure enough, a long stone point extended under the window, and giant anchors swung under it. As we climbed out the window, Killegrew added one more thing, "I know who you are, Anne. You and your daughter. If you cannot manage to save yourself, than please, for all our sakes, save her."

"Like I need someone to tell me that." Mom grunted, but near the end of the drop-off, she stopped me, "Tetra, before we get out of here, I need to give you something." She reached behind her neck, and undid something. It was this one gold necklace she loves, it looked like a gold triangle with another triangle missing from the bottom of it. "This is very important to our family history; I want you to guard it with your life."

"Uh, alright mom." I tied it around my neck, burying the triangle part under my shirt. She then leaned down and hugged me, something I didn't really expect. "Also . . . I love you, baby."

"Love you too." I responded as the door to the upper room slammed open and I heard a gunshot. "Crap, he's here! Tetra, take this and go!" she handed me the sea's spirit and I jumped off the outcrop into the bay, but about halfway down I heard another gunshot, and I knew that those would be the last words I ever heard her say.

I clung to the sea's spirit and floated back to the Epona, as sad as humanly possible. Senza and Gonzo lowered a rope to me, and raised me up to the boat. "Where's the captain?' Nudge asked, confused. "You're looking at her." I snapped, the men looked alarmed and then bowed their heads sadly. I let them stay like that for a moment, then gave out a few orders, "Senza, Nudge, raise the sails. Mako and Zuko, turn this ship east. Niko, tie yourself to the prow for a few days, for your own safty." Though the men jumped into action, I felt a change in the way they worked, a change that would stay for the rest of my career. But before that could play out in the back of my mind, I came to, only to find myself hanging over the ground again.


	3. Summit?

Summit

I thrashed and tossed myself about, until I heard the snap of a branch. Great, that stupid bird put me in a tree. Anyways, I landed on my butt, sustaining injuries to my pride alone. "Owwwwch." I groaned, hearing footsteps in front of me. I looked up to find some kid dressed in green, probably wondering if I was ok, "Wow. What's with that get-up?"

"Oh, well . . . it's kind of a tradition." He replied in a high voice.

"Well, whatever. Where am I?" I asked, looking around at the forest that wrapped all around me.

"This is Outset Island, that bird dropped you here after a rock hit it, you ok?"

Coming back to the world before the flashback, "Oh that's right! That giant bird came and . . ."

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" an old, familiar voice called from not too far away. Gonzo was hopping from one foot to the other like an idiot, but thankfully I stopped myself from laughing before he got to where I was. "Oh! Oh thank . . ." he panted, rubbing his forehead, "Thank goodness! You're safe! When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd . . ." I stopped him about there, "Summit? So that bird dropped me on top of a mountain?" I glared off to the side, this was turning into a bad day quickly, "Well, wasn't that nice of it!" I started heading towards where Gonzo came from, waving him over, "well, don't just stand there!** Let's go!** Time to repay our debt to that bird in full." As I raced ahead, Gonzo called back to me, "But Miss . . . what about this boy?"

"Don't worry about him, come on!" Gonzo followed me and a bit later, so did the green wonder.

We exited the forest to find a bridge spanning across a huge gorge created by two small islands close to each other, together making Outset. On the other side of it stood a girl, with blond pigtails and a blue flower dress. When the green wonder stepped out as well, she called to him, "'Hoy! Big brother!"

"' Hoy, Aryll!" he called back, smiling as Aryll crossed the bridge towards him. That's when the bird came back; snatching Aryll up before we could really do anything. "ARYLL!" Green wonder yelled, terrified. "**Brother!!!**" Aryll screeched back, being toted away by the bird. I heard the _shing_ of metal against a sheath, I turned my head to see G.w. holding a sword with a brave (or stupid) look in his eye. He charged at the bird and almost fell off the ledge into the water below, but I caught his hand before he fell, causing Gonzo to catch me as well. G.w thrashed around, trying to get at the bird, "Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get a hold of yourself! She's gone. There's nothing you can do."

As the bird flew away, I heard the green wonder mumble, "But . . . Aryll . . ." as we pulled him up. Yup, this is officially the worst day I've had since the day my mother died.

"Boss, you alright?!" Niko tried to suck-up when we got back to the boat. G.w. gawked at it, stopping his depression for a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. But we gotta catch that bird!" I started towards the ship, when G.w. called to me, "Hey, I want to come with you!"

"What?!? You want to come with us on our ship?"

"Well, yeah." He nodded, looking oh so sincere, "You're going after that bird anyway."

"Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know . . . PIRATES! The terror of the seas!"

"I don't care what you are; right now my sister's all I care about." This wasn't going to be easy. "What do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid along with us? I'll tell you what we get . . . a headache."

"Look, I'll even pay for this, if its money you want!" he pulled out about forty rupees, not even close to the amount I would ask normally. "I know how you must feel, with your sister being kidnapped and all . . ." I thought back to my mom for just a second before putting my foot down, "But that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?" I thought I made a good argument, but a third party begged to differ, "And how do you figure that?" asked a Rito postman, a half-bird half human creature. Gonzo came right to my defense, as usual, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?!"

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island . . . that poor little girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird!" now this was getting confusing, "And just what do you mean by that?"

"Just be quiet for a moment and I'll tell you!" the Rito instructed while we listened to him.

"Now as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time travelling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things . . . haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped from all regions of the great sea?" No duh, I thought without actually saying it.

"No matter, whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to return again. And unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also had long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do, Miss fearsome pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her." I knew I was beat, so I didn't say anything. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Link here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it. Is this true . . ."

"You were unconscious while I was doing it." Green wonder, aka Link added. So he had a name, who knew? "Oh! And while I'm at it . . . I may as well tell you that the bird that kidnapped both you and Link's sister made its foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress." Now this was freaking me out, "The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where . . ." I started but couldn't finish, what did I get myself into? "So, what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Link a little help, now would it?" great, if I didn't do it I'd be badgered by this guy for the rest of my life, "Hmph . . . I don't need you to tell me that!"

"So you'll help me?" Link asked again while I explained it to him, "Even if I were to consider it . . . Lately I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress. You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but that cheap little sword! That's not brave! It's stupid!" I spoke from experience here, "I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this must have something you can use as a shield. You know, something to protect yourself with? Anything?"

"Well, I do have something, but I don't know if I can-"

"Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship."

"Alright, thanks Miss Tetra!"

"Oh, and one more thing:" I added before he ran off, "once we leave, we won't be coming back here for a while, so you better go say good-bye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!" he nodded and ran for his house, which was on the far-east side of the island. "You sure about this captain?" Gonzo asked, watching Link as he left. "I guess I just feel generous today. By the way, he's your problem Niko."

"What! Why me?"

"You're the swabbie; therefore you do as I say. Any more questions?"

"No captain."

A few minutes later Link came back with a shield, but a crappy one at that, "Wow, that's a decrepit old shield . . . are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?"

"I'll be fine." He mumbled looking away from me, "can we go now?"

"Well, whatever . . . if you're ready to go, then let's go! Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go get that bird!" so with that my men prepared to set sail while me and Link looked back at the island. As Senza banged the ceremonial gong the people of outset gathered to wish Link off and wish him luck in rescuing Aryll. Suddenly while he was waving to them something caught his attention, and he ran to the very edge of the stern. Standing out on the back deck of his house was an old lady, probably his Grandma, watching us sail away sorrowfully. He waved to her with both his arms. This was starting to get annoying, "Ugh . . . how much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" I'll admit, I was a little jealous at how much everyone cared about him here, but I had a schedule to upkeep, "Are you sure you shouldn't quit right now? Seriously, think about it."

"What makes you say that?" he stopped waving while I leaned back, head on my hands, with only one eye open, "I can tell you're just going to get more sentimental from here on out."

"I am not!" he glared at me, irritated. "There's still time, you know. . . Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?"

"Sorry, but I'll pass." He stared back at outset, taking in one last glimpse of it before it disappeared from the horizon before joining Niko in the hold. He stayed there for a few days while we sailed to the Forsaken Fortress, following the molted feathers from the dirty bird that got me in this mess.


	4. Forsaken Destiny

Forsaken Destiny

"Looks like we've made it, captain!" Mako called from the prow of the ship. But I already saw it awhile ago; I was looking for it from the crow's nest. I sucked in a large breath of air and called down, "Hey! Link! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress! Hurry and get up here!" within a minute link was back on the deck, boy he's quick! "Hey! Link! Here I am! Up here!" I shouted, not moving from the crow's nest. He climbed up quickly; I guess he was eager to save his sister. "What were you doing with Niko?" I asked, sounding annoyed for a laugh. "Umm . . . taking the-"

"Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game for treasure . . . were you?" he looked nervous and deep inside I laughed. About three years ago Niko built this weird obstacle course in the hold of the ship, he calls it the test. It's all he ever talks about, so we usually leave him there when we're doing something important. "Well, whatever! There's something you need to see! Have a look over there . . . that's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress." I nodded off to my right, to the dark tower that changed my life for better or worse. Mostly worse. "Wow, it's creepy enough, even without the kidnappings." Link whispered while I rolled my eyes, you have no idea kid. "There are all sorts of strange rumors about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a no-good group of pirates we used to compete with." Well they DID find the Sea's Spirit first, after all, "But they were just small-time. Now, the place looks like it's pretty dangerous." Link stared at the bird, nodding off in its nest while I looked at the side of the building, finding what I was looking for quickly. "Ah! I knew it! Look! Over there! By that window!" I pointed to a small hole in the Fortress, glowing with light and flocked by seagulls. Link stared at it for awhile, a tiny smile formed on his face. "Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before?"

"Well, only around my sister. She had a way with them."

"I'll bet you anything that's the place where they've got your sister locked up!" I took a long look at the walls, noticing that they upped the security since I left, "But it looks like the place is under really tight guard. This won't work . . . we'd be spotted before we got anywhere near landing there."

"So what do we do?" Link asked, staring hopelessly at the window.

"Hmmm . . . what are we going to do now?" Then I remembered how my mom and I got in last time, and I smiled slyly at Link. This was going to be fun.

"Remind me again why I'm blindfolded?" he asked while we prepared the finishing touches on the barrel and catapult. "It's all part of the big plan," I looked over all the parts and nodded, "Ok Zuko, you can take it off now." He undid the Bandana around Link's eyes and quickly stepped off the platform. "Ok, that takes care of my eyes, but what about my- HUH?!?" his eyes nearly popped out when he saw the barrel we put him in, then he started to thrash around, "Uhg, let me out! I didn't agree to this! This is child endangerment here!"

"Look, don't struggle." I watched him panic calmly, he couldn't get out of it if he tried, "if you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way to do it. Trust me." Lucky kid, reliving my memories and freaking out over them, "We pirates do this all the time. Don't worry about it! It'll be a piece of cake!" I turned to my crew, "Is everybody ready?" everyone on deck saluted but Link cried out, "I'm not!" This time Gonzo did the talking, "Never you fear, kid. We're pros. We're going to launch you good!" he started the countdown, Link staring pitifully at the fortress, "3"he closed his eyes a little, "2" he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly when "1" Came around. The catapult snapped forward, launching the canned twerp into the air. As he screamed away, some of the crew waved, but I watched him carefully and noticed he was going way too high, "You guys did remember to adjust the trajectory so he would land in the water, right?"

"We were supposed to do that?" Nudge asked, while I slapped my forehead, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Link hit the inner fortress wall hard. So hard in fact that his sword went flying off and landed on another part of the fortress. Well, he didn't have a sword, but he had something far better . . . me. I stepped over to the prow of the ship and took out a small blue stone. I found two of these in my mother's old wooden chest not long after she died. Looking into the stone, I saw Link, sopping wet and panting on the stone dock of the Fortress. He got about two feet close to the steps before I started speaking to the stone, "Your sword landed all the way up there? Shoot! I'm sorry! I apologize! I guess my aim was off by a little bit. Heh heh . . . The look on your face . . . priceless!"

"Huh? Tetra?" he looked all around until he realized that my voice was coming from his back pocket. Pulling out the stone, he stared at it wide-eyed, "How are you- what is this thing?"

"Heh heh . . . I slipped this stone into your pocket just before we fired you over there. It's no ordinary stone either."

"No kidding. So what's it for?"

"I can see what you're doing through this stone, and obviously you can hear me through it. So if you feel it rumbling in your pocket, you better pick up!"

"Alright, I'll do it." Link almost put it back into his pocket but I stopped him, "Hey, but listen carefully! I need this back after you save your sister, so don't go losing it, understand?" he nodded and I let the power of the stone fade, still watching his progress.

He started by grabbing a hollowed barrel and using it for cover against the searchlights overhead. Not bad, for a newbie. He entered a door on the other side of the courtyard and began passing through hallways, avoiding rats and other strange beasts along the way. Eventually he found a hallway with a couple of pig-monsters in it and tried to use the barrel trick again. It was pretty stupid, not noticing a barrel that changed positions ever ten seconds, but not stupid enough to think barrels had feet while Link was walking near it. It threw its lamp onto the barrel causing a huge fire and grabbed Him, dragging him off to a jail cell. How he wasn't burnt to a crisp I'll never know. Anyways, once in there he snuck out through a tunnel in the wall. Man, the people who built this place were idiots. Now that he was on the second floor he found a way outside and I got a good look at the inner fortress. Searchlights circled over the wall, making it impossible to get past them, unless Link broke them. "Listen up, Link . . ." I spoke evenly into the stone, "there's a monster running the searchlight up there! If you can slay the monster, then just maybe it'll shut down the searchlight."

"But I still don't-"

"Oh . . . But you're unarmed, aren't you? All you have is your shield . . ." I thought about it for a moment, "if I were you, I'd try to use my shield to deflect the monster's blows and see if I could make it drop its weapon. If you could do that, then you could pick it up and fight back."

"Huh."

"But that's just me. What'll you do?" I asked playfully while he put away the stone and climbed the ladder to the searchlight. Once up there he grabbed a nearby pot and threw it at the monster running the searchlight, knocking it over and sending large wooden sticks flying everywhere. He picked up one of these and finished the monster, which shut down the searchlight just as I predicted. That was clever of him, but now came the hard part, getting to that window.

A little while later, after passing through another room, we got an even closer look at the window and Link took out another searchlight operator, this time using my shield technique. The next time he reached the outside it came to me, "ah-hah! I've got it, Link!"

"How so?"

"In order to reach the top of the tower where your sister's being held, you'll have to find the room right below the tower. The path to that tower begins in the next room. You got that?"

"Yup, thanks Tetra." He said, pocketing the stone and following my instructions. Inside were patrolling pig-monsters, but Link easily slipped past them and the one on the outer battlements beyond. After getting past some tight spots, he found his sword lying in front of the room that led to Aryll. "Found it!" he shouted, jumping around happily. But then huge wooden spikes shot up behind him and the guard, a green cat-monster. Link grabbed the sword and killed the guard easily. Seriously, whoever was running that place needed to up the security a little. Link entered the room where his sister was, looking for a place where they might keep little girls. Quickly he found the cage where the girls were kept. In it Aryll was staring back at the seagulls that we saw earlier before seeing her brother, "Link?"

"Aryll." Link started to run towards her but something outside the stone caught my attention. The giant bird started flying again, and now it was flying right over the room Link was in. "Gonzo, load the catapult!" I shouted, turning my attention back to the stone, "LINK, GET OUT OF THERE!" But he didn't respond, and within a moment I knew why. The bird rose up from the hole in the room, in its beak was a green speck. A green speck with my stone in its pocket.

"Gonzo, where are those boulders?!" I barked as he returned from the hold. "We used the last of the boulders to free you, Miss!" I didn't take my eyes off the bird, which was hovering near the wooden cabin where I found the sea's spirit. "So? Fill up some barrels with water, put some bags of gunpowder on the pedestal, tie up Niko and put him there if you haft to, JUST HIT THAT BIRD!" but before my orders could be followed the bird jerked its head to the left, sending Link screaming and tumbling through the air over us. We couldn't see or hear where he splashed; the bird flung him so far. "Crap! Stupid bird!" I turned back to my crew, "Did any of you see where he landed?" Everyone shook their head, but Mako responded anyway, "I noted that the strength with which the bird threw him would send him Far East, to the edge of sector three of our map. Around Northern Triangle Island, if I'm not mistaken."

"Good. Gonzo, plot a course East, Zuko, raise the anchor. Let's get moving, people!"


	5. At least it's not Freddy Crouger

Well, it's better than Freddy Cougar, right?

"Any sign of him?" I called to Nudge and Mako, who were looking up in the crow's nest. "No sign yet." Nudge called back, still looking. "What about you guys?" I called to Niko and Senza on the stern. "Not even a ripple." Niko responded.

"How about you guys?" I asked Zuko and Gonzo, who were looking over the edges of the boat. "I thought I saw something," Zuko started, "But it was just some little red boat, and it's gone now."

"Great. Keep looking." I yawned, sitting on the very edge of the figure head. I felt someone tap on my shoulder behind me. Gonzo was hanging onto the prow like a monkey, looking at me with concern. "Miss, you should rest. You've been up since before sunrise."

"I know, but what about Link? We should at least find his body, if that's all that's left."

"I know, but at this rate you'll pass out and fall into the ocean, and then where will we be? Go get some sleep, we'll keep looking."

"Fine, but if anyone asks, sleep was my idea." I climbed down the prow and slipped into my room quietly, noticing how my crew continued to search.

It used to be my mom's, but when she died I inherited it. Most of her stuff was still on the wall, like old charts of islands and a huge picture of the hero of time. I practically blacked out when I got on my bed; I guess I was pretty tired. That's when the dream came.

The world around me turned black, everything but four bright lights in front of me. One was a light blue, one was orangeish-red, one was a pale green, and one was a deep blood red. Then the lights stretched out, turning into human shapes. The first three shapes I didn't recognize, but they were all female. But the deep red one I recognized, because she . . . was my mom. "Mom!" I shouted, giving her the hug I've been waiting to give her for years. But my arms passed right through her. I was scared for a second that she would disappear, but instead she started speaking to me, "Hi sweetie. It's been a long time hasn't it? You've gotten so big!"

"Yeah. Say mom, who are these guys?" I asked, looking at the other three women. "Oh, these guys! Their names are Din, Farore, And Nayru, aka the three goddesses. They let me see you again under the condition that they get to speak to you through me."

"Through you?" the blue woman floated into my mom's form, making her milk-white eyes turn light blue. "Yes child. We have lost much of our power as of late, so much so that we need a human vessel to convey messages. This is why we decided to use your mother's spirit to speak to you." The orange-red women also floated into my mom, making one eye red and the other blue. "You see kid, we need your help! How's about going on a little adventure for us?" She spoke through the left side of her mouth, while Nayru spoke through the right side, "must you be so informal, Sister?"

"What? We were going to ask her that anyway?"

"Well yes, but I felt the whole situation must be explained first before we ask anything of her. She is a child, after all."

"So? Kid's love going on adventures! You remember that Green one that borrowed our powers, right?"

"This is different, he had a motive. This one must decide on her own!" Farore also joined in making both eyes part green with parts red and blue, "Would you two stop arguing! You forget that there's something we need to say." Din and Nayru left my mom, leaving Farore in her body. "First off, Link's safe. An old friend of ours is looking out for him."

"So he's alive. " I smiled, "That bird threw him so far, we all thought he was dead." Farore left my mother and her eyes turned white again, "That bird is under a curse that inhibits its self-control. The real menace we're dealing with is the one who created that curse. He's also the guy that ended my life after I gave you the sea's spirit."

"The guy that killed you?" a sneer ran across my face, "where do I sign up to punch his face in?" Din re-entered my mom. "Now THERE'S your motivation!" Nayru pushed her out. "Let me explain: This man, known as Gannon, has stolen the power of my over bearing sister and abused it. He wishes to do the same with my powers."

"Mine too." Farore added, before leaving Nayru to speak. "He plans to use our powers to enslave the world and bring suffering to the people."

"Great, so we both hate him, so how do we stop him?" the Goddesses looked at each other, probably not knowing what to say, when Din took over, "Gannon can only be defeated by the descendants of those who fought him ages ago: The hero of Time and Princess Zelda."

"Ok, where do I find them?" Farore took over for this one

"The descendent of the hero of time will arise soon, when his powers are realized. You will meet him in the future and know him by the blade of evil's bane, which he will have with him by then."

"Ok, what about Zelda? Where can I find her?" Farore looked at her sisters. Din shrugged and Nayru shook her head slowly. Farore smiled, "Zelda is currently in hiding, and must not be found, lest Gannon steal her power. However, there is an ancient weapon she wielded that has been lost and hidden under the sea. Only one who can wield the power of the sea can find it."

"Power of the sea? You mean the Sea's spirit?" Nayru took control of Mom then. "Yes, the sea's spirit is a sacred relic to me and the key to a world below, previously unknown to man. You must find this world, and free our disciples, the great fairies, from the cursed grottos Gannon has sealed them in. Only then can the power of princess Zelda be found."

"Ok . . . how many do I need to find?"

"Six total. Four on the fairy islands, one underneath an island called Outset, and their queen underneath an island called Mother and child. Be forewarned, fierce monsters guard the seals placed on the Fairies, and defeating them will not be easy." Nayru let my mom talk then. "But I know you can do it!"

"Thanks Mom." All three of the goddesses entered my mom's body, "We have nothing left to give you but our blessing, with that we leave you to do our wonders. With that the goddesses left my mom and disappeared.

"Uh mom, how do I get out of here?" She giggled a bit. "Just open your eyes."

"Oh right! This is all a dream."

"It certainly is not!" Nayru returned to my mom's body, looking concerned, "And to prove it, we shall bring the green of the fields to the water you live by."

"Ok, no need to get mad about it! I'll be waking up now!" Nayru left my mom to add two final notes, "We'll meet again someday, when this and many more adventures of yours have ended. Good luck, baby . . ."

That's when I woke up, sun shining and my mother's last words to me echoing in my mind.

"Jeez, that was creepy." I yawned, not feeling even a bit better than before I fell asleep. I looked under my bed and found the Sea's spirit, dusty but the same as it's always been. Let's see: Use the Sea's spirit-blah blah blah blah- go to a world under the sea – blah blah blah- rescue the great fairies- Blah blah blah blah blah- find the power of Zelda-Blah blah. Really random too. Seems like it was going all over the place, I need more sleep from now o-

"Miss Tetra, you're not going to believe this!" Gonzo burst into my room, eyes wide open. "What, did you find Link?" I asked, leaving the Sea's spirit on my pillow. "No, this is more bizarre! Come see!" He ran outside, to the side of the boat where I followed slowly. But when I saw the water my jaw dropped open. It was green, and not like its usual blue-green either. This was more bright and obvious, like grass. "What do you think it means?" Nudge asked, while I backed away towards my room. "It means . . . it means set a course for northern Fairy island, and be quick about it!" while everyone followed my orders I got ready, tying my saber to my side and putting the Sea's spirit in my pocket. "Sorry for doubting you guys, but I'm going to make you all proud! Din, Nayru, Farore, Mom, even Zelda, whoever you are!" I almost seemed happy when we got there.


End file.
